Friendship First
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Oneshots about friendship between people from the office, each with a little angst and a little fluff. So enjoy!
1. Michael and Jim

_Another day. Another ham and cheese sandwich in the break room,_ Jim Halpert thought dully as he tossed his predictable lunch on the table in front of him. Sitting down, he thought that eating at 1:30 in the deserted break room was the smartest decision he made in days. He doubted he could stomach another sympathetic look from Phyllis or another clingy hug from Kelly.

He opened his lunch bag, not really very hungry, but not quite regretful enough to let himself starve.

Yesterday had been horrible. Michael had blurted out the secret Jim confided to him on the Booze Cruise, on accident of course, to the entire office. Jim was in a panic all that day, trying to cover up any inclination of being interested in Pam so that she wouldn't find out. He eventually had to confront her about it, but made it sound like the crush ended years ago.

_Wish it had, _Jim thought with an odd little laugh, _It would make this whole ordeal so much easier. _

But yet, this is how situation turned out. And he couldn't change it now, could he?

Jim bit into his sandwich, trying hard not to think about the events that transpired just last week that led to this horrible day at the office, but found himself flipping through certain moments anyway like pages in a book:

_Him, sneaking a peek at her as Katy did a little cheer to his right, her head bopping to the beat and giving him her trademark smile that never failed to give him butterflies..._

_On the deck, alone with her, the wind whipping her hair around her beautiful face as she gazed into his eyes for what felt like years..._

_Saying "You know what, I would save the receptionist. Just thought I'd clear that up." to the camera after feeling a sudden surge of confidence, walking over to her, ready to tell her his true feelings for her..._

Jim shook himself mentally. He didn't want to think about what had happened after. He couldn't handle that right now. Reliving that night was like picking at a scab, and he had to let himself heal before he thought about it again...

Standing up, he thought he would go over to the machines and buy a grape soda, when the door burst open with a resounding thud. Jim turned around to look at who intruded, and of course, it was none other than his improptu confidant, Michael Scott.

"Jimbo!" Michael strode over to his best friend and slapped him on the shoulder. "Didn't see you much today. I was starting to think you were avoiding me!" Michael laughed uncomfortably at this ridiculous assumption, obviously looking for verification that it wasn't true.

Jim turned around, facing the soda machine so that his back was to Michael. "Sorry 'bout that. Busy day." Even he could tell how insincere he sounded.

Jim knew that Michael didn't mean to blurt out his secret to the world, and he already forgave him for it. But Jim couldn't help but be a little resentful toward him. I mean, sure it was in Michael's nature to be rude and ignorant and a loudmouth, but Jim had hoped that Michael would at least do this one favor for him and not tell. Michael proved to be quite understanding on the boat. But, of course, Jim was left wildly disappointed.

Obviously, Michael didn't pick up on Jim's fake apology, "Totally understandable. Busywork: The heart and soul of a business," he said, nodding wisely, "You'd make Jan proud..." he suddenly grinned like an overeager kid.

Jim clenched his jaw, and repressed an eyeroll. Of course, Michael just came in to talk about Jan. He should have seen it coming. He reached in his wallet and pulled out a crisp one dollar bill, feeding it to the machine. He suddenly realized that he didn't want to hear anything on the subject.

Of course, Michael didn't get the hint. "Yeah, I know she said it wasn't anything, but she's always calling me. Like always. She knows she can't resist the Michael Scott Charm." Jim heard Michael snort with suppressed giggles, and Jim grew more and more annoyed.

"Yeah, great," Jim said in slightly clipped tones as he pushed the grape soda button and heard it clunk to the bottom. He grabbed it and turned around, wanting to walk back to his table, but his path was obstructed by Michael, who went on, totally oblivious:

"Yesh, and the best part is, she can have me any time she wants me. She just chooses not to." Michael suddenly turned and walked away, and for a split second, Jim thought Michael was going to leave the room (finally), but he merely turned left and plopped down at Jim's table. In Jim's seat, in fact. Jim silently sat across from him, the anger and annoyance inside him building with every second passing.

"She's totally _acting_ uninterested," he shrugged cockily, "But I can read her like a book. She can't keep me off her mind. I'm like a disease, and I'm her meds...and...uh, she's... addicted to...me." Michael was talking himself into a corner, and Jim couldn't take it anymore.

"What," Jim whispered gruffly, gripping his soda hard enough to make it crunch if it had been open. His anger was getting the better of him, and Michael went silent, "makes you think Jan likes you so much, huh? You and I both know she wasn't interested in continuing things after that kiss. She told you, point-blank, that she wasn't interested! So what could possibly possess you to believe that she really wants you?"

He couldn't believe he just asked that, and he felt regret sweep through his body as his momentary anger subsided. Michael was his boss, but, ignorant as he was, he deserved some level of respect. Jim stared hard at his hands, still gripping the soda, and silently counting the seconds that stretched between them. _Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two _Michael was still silent, and Jim didn't dare look up. It pressed on. _Twenty- five, twenty-six, twenty-..._

"I don't know Jim."

Jim's neck cricked as his head snapped up to look at Michael. He was staring above Jim, at the vending machines behind him. He looked thoughtful and a little upset, and Jim felt remorseful all over again.

Michael knitted his eyebrows slightly and went on, "I honestly don't know if she likes me." his eyes drifted back to Jim's and they locked.

Jim stared at Michael. Just minutes ago he was talking such big game on how Jan was crazy about him, and now he was being completely honest with him, that he had no idea. The resemblence to this Michael and the Michael on the Booze Cruise was suddenly noticeable.

Michael sighed and shrugged, but not cockily this time, "I guess I just hope that, deep down, she feels the same way I do."

"But why?" Jim pressed. He figured if Michael was okay with this new vulnerablity, it wouldn't hurt to pry. "Why do you still go after her? Why don't you just give up?"

_Never, ever, ever give up._

Oh crap, this conversation was sounding horribly familiar, and Jim suddenly had the desire to take the rest of his lunch and finish it in the bathroom, hiding away from civilization for a while longer. But something kept him in his seat. A sudden thirst to know made him listen intently to whatever Michael had to say.

Michael merely looked at Jim, a little sympathetic. "Why _would_ I give up? I mean, sure she rejects me _now, _but who knows? Maybe in a week or a month or year, she'll realize how much she actually needs me. And I'll be right here opening arms."

Michael smiled warmly, and Jim was moved by these words so much that he forgot to correct him. He couldn't help but think that these words were meant for him and Pam, and that maybe someday, however distant, she will learn to love him as much as he loves her. His heart filled with emotion, and a small laugh escaped his lips. For the first time in what felt like years he felt happy. So happy he was almost lightheaded. Pam _could_ grow to love him; it actually felt plausible.

Michael's eyes fluttered suddenly, like the Real Michael Scott who had been briefly replaced by a calm and compassionate Michael Scott, had woken up from a deep sleep. He stood up and stretched obnoxiously.

"Jimbag, you know I love the guy-talk and stuff, but this is getting a little too touchy-feely. I'm gonna skee-daddle." He grinned his creepy smile, "Plus, Jan left a voicemail and asked me to call her back. You know what that meeeeeans..." He whispered in a sing-song voice, leaning in uncomfortably close to Jim's ear.

His coffee breath made Jim instinctively jerk his head away, and he nodded distractedly in a "go get 'em!" way. Michael snickered and sauntered out the room, finally leaving Jim alone with his thoughts.

His momentary happiness was replaced with thoughtfulness. Was what Calm and Compassionate Michael Scott said true? Did he really think that Jan would grow to love him? Was he unintentionally referring to him and Pam?

Jim sighed and threw away his virtually uneaten lunch. Walking back to the main office, he decided that even if what Michael lied to him about what he believed, he was going to hold onto that hope. That small hope that maybe, someday, Pam would realize that Roy was all wrong for her. That Roy would never love her as much as he did. And that, maybe, she would learn to love him back.

And he was thankful for a friend like Michael to give him that.


	2. Jim and Pam

_Thank you for the reviews!:) I've decided to write some JAM due to a prompt by pamelamorganhalpert. So here's just a fluffy little oneshot between our favorite office couple!!! Set around season 2_

Disclaimer: I do not own the office (it owns me)...

* * *

It was yet another dull and monotonous Friday at Dunder Mifflin. Which, of course, meant that Angela's Pam Pong scoreboard was filling up fast.

"Hey," Jim said, walking up to reception and grabbing a few jelly beans. He watched Pam finish some shading on one of her doodles (a copy machine) before he spoke up. "So, I was thinking what we could do to Dwight today..."

Pam immediately set down her pencil and looked up at Jim, giving him her undivided attention, and he smiled.

"...when he's in the bathroom, we should switch around his drawers."

Pam grinned from ear to ear. _God I love that smile._

"Why can't we just flip them all upside-down?" Pam's eyes glinted maliciously, and Jim chuckled.

"Hmm. Switch the drawers around, or flip them upside-down? Well...I guess we can just solve this problem through the ancient Dutch art of rock/paper/scissors." Jim brought his fist out of his pocket and slammed it lightly on the counter. Pam snickered, and brought her fist out too.

"Prepare to die, Halpert."

They played best 5 out of 11, where Jim barely won. "Ha! That'll teach you to play against the master!" Jim pumped his fists in the air in mock victory. Pam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, you win. But you have to buy me some french onion chips for lunch today. To show good sportsmanship..." she added, batting her eyelashes.

"Deal." _Heck, I'd buy you the whole vending machine if you asked._

He suddenly smiled, "So, any big plans for the weekend?" he popped two more jellybeans into his mouth.

"No, nothing special." she sounded a little sad, "You?"

"My brothers and I are visiting my parents in Dunmore. Should be fun."

Pam's eyes seemed to light up. "Really? Oh, that sounds, like, really cool..." her voice drifted off.

Jim decided to take a chance. _It couldn't hurt to try, right?_ "Um...you could come with me, if you want."

Pam's eyes bulged slightly. "Like, visit your parents...with you..?" she sounded slightly apprehensive.

"Well, it's not like an overnight thing," Jim quickly ammended himself. "It's just for the day and, um, we don't even have to stay for all of it, uh, if you don't want. 'Cause if you, like, wanted to go home or something halfway through it or whatever, I totally understand..."

"I'd love to go," Pam interrupted, smiling. Jim was relieved he didn't have to ramble any more, and he smiled.

"Awesome! You know my mom would love to meet you. She's heard so much about you..." Jim promptly stopped talking, wishing he hadn't said anything as he saw the blush creep up Pam's face.

"You told her about me?" she sounded slightly flattered.

Jim shrugged, feeling embarressed, "Well, yeah. I told her about us being friends and always playing pranks on Dwight and stuff..." _And how kind and funny and amazing you are..._

"Oh," Pam had a look on her face that Jim didn't recognize. "Yeah, that makes sense..."

There was a small, awkward silence. Both trying to grasp the gravity of what Jim had proposed.

"I'm going to have to ask Roy if it's okay," Pam's statement broke the silence and brought Jim sharply back to reality with an unpleasant bump. _Of course, her fiance... _"But I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Cool," Jim said, straightening up, "Kay, gotta get some work done. See you at lunch, Beesly."

"Don't forget my consolation prize," Pam said with a smirk.

"Like I would forget," Jim smiled, turning to leave. Pam giggled.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by. Jim would visit Pam at her desk constantly (and Angela would feverishly scribble on her little post-it notes), and discuss when they would leave for his parent's. Pam would excitedly give suggestions on what they could do on the road trip or what places they could eat at, and Jim was glad. He wasn't sure how Roy would react, but he was ecstatic that Pam was as excited about this as he was. The trip would be fun, and his parents were finally going to meet the infamous Pam Beesly; the girl whom Jim had been talking about every visit for the past three years. Jim almost smiled at the thought.

Finally, 2 o'clock rolled around, and Dwight was about to take his daily bathroom break. Jim and Pam were sitting at their desks, pretending to work, but were really watching him closely and waiting for the right moment. Finally, Dwight stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Now!" Jim whispered urgently to Pam. They both hopped up, and got to work. Everyone watched with an amused smile as they pulled out random drawers from his desk and switched them around. They were giggling the entire time, shushing each other if they were being too loud. When Jim said that everything was in place, they walked back to their desks, faces flushed and smiling. Seconds later, Dwight emerged from the bathroom, looking proud and important, as always.

Nothing happened for about ten minutes, and Pam was about to lose it. Jim kept sending her wide-eyed stares, silently telling her to shut up. But that just made her lose it all over again. Jim was rolling his eyes, when a loud "DAMMIT JIM!!" caught his attention.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked casually.

"You moved my stuff!!!"

"No I didn't."

"Do not lie to me! Fact: I always keep my machete in the bottom left-hand drawer. Fact: Now it is in the top right-hand drawer!"

"Why do you have a machete at work?"

"To deal with nimbusils like you!!" Dwight hissed threateningly. He lept up and ran to the annex, obviously going to complain to Toby.

Pam was finally free to crack up. Jim joined in her laughter, walking up to her desk and taking a little bow. Pam tilted her head respectfully, and smiled widely. Jim was about to congratulate her when the door opened.

"Hey babe," Roy walked in and leaned over the desk. "What's the big emergency? The guys and I were about to play hoops, so can you make it quick?"

"Sure," Pam said meekly, glancing up at Jim, "Let's go in the stairwell," She led the way back out the door and Jim took that as a sign to go back to his desk, knowing Pam was about to ask about the trip tomorrow.

They were gone for a good ten minutes, and Jim kept glancing at the door. He was starting to get a little worried. It shouldn't take this long, should it? Finally, Pam walked back in, her face blank. She gave a meaningful look at Jim and walked towards the break room. Knowing what was coming, Jim followed her.

"You can't come." he stated simply. She stared apologetically into his eyes and shook her head slightly. "I'm really sorry."

"Why not?" he asked sharply, surprising even himself. Pam looked slightly taken aback.

"Well...Roy just said that...well, he didn't like, uh...the fact of me spending my Saturday...y'know," she looked uncomfortable, "...with some other guy." she looked down, turning red.

Jim's anger burned. Was that all he was to her? Just 'some other guy'? "Did you tell him it was just a friend thing?" Jim decided on a safe subject, but his gruff voice gave away how truly upset he was.

"Yeah," Pam said quietly, looking him in the eyes, "But he still didn't like-"

"Like you to what Pam? Spend time with just 'some other guy'?" Jim asked angrily. This new anger surprised him even more, and Pam looked like Jim had slapped her. The stood there for a few seconds in a heavy silence until Jim turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Jim!"

But he ignored her and walked back to his desk.

The rest of the day went by slower than it usually did under normal circumstances, probably with the absence of getting up and plotting pranks with the receptionist every half hour or so. Jim was ignoring Pam (something Angela had already picked up on) even though Pam kept IM'ing him, asking for forgiveness. Jim ignored these. She didn't even know what upset him in the first place.

When 4:45 rolled around, Pam got up to leave for the day. She grabbed her trench coat, stopped, and walked timidly over to Jim's desk.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," _Jeez Halpert, your supposed to be ignoring her! You can't last two minutes angry with her, can you?_

"Um..." she looked at a loss for words, "Have...have a good time with your parents tomorrow." she smiled.

"Thanks," he said, smiling slightly up at her. _God, your a wuss. _

"Okay, I have to go. Roy's waiting for me..." she faltered slightly, then turned around and walked out the door.

After she left, Jim had to resist the urge to grip his face and moan angrily at himself. Of course, Roy was Pam's fiance! She had to respect his wishes, no matter how much of a jackass he could be. Jim had no right to ask Pam to go on a trip with him in the first place. They weren't dating.

_Roy's not the jackass. I am. God, _Jim thought angrily, wishing he could take the whole question back. _This is messed up._

At five, Jim got up to go home for the day. He looked forward to sitting on his couch, drinking beer, and maybe gathering the courage to apologize to Pam over the phone. Walking to his car, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the jewel CD case resting on his carseat. That was, until he accidentally sat on it.

Curious, grabbed it and examined the title. It said: **Jim's Ultra-Cool, Super-Fun Road-Trip Mix**.

Smiling from ear to ear, he flipped it around and saw a note taped to the back:

_Jim,_

_Have fun with your family tomorrow (and again, I'm really sorry). I hope you don't mind, but I made you a mix for the trip there. Enjoy!!! Love, Pam_

_PS: I found Angela's Pam Pong sheet. We got a 24 today, but we can do better next time. Right? _

Jim promised himself he would buy her a grocery-store's worth of french onion chips when she got back on Monday.

* * *

So please review and tell me what you think!! I'm not used to writing about jim and pam, but i tried my best. Just bear that in mind:)


	3. Pam and Kelly

_Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews. They make me smile:) Anyway, here's a story about Pam and Kelly, set around the time of The Coup. So enjoy!!!:)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the office:( Maybe someday...

* * *

Pam couldn't help but sympathize with Toby when Kelly decided to camp out at reception and fill in Pam about how awesome Ryan is. That was, in between thanking the gods that the annex was the farthest possible distance from the reception desk. Although, that didn't help her now as Kelly rambled on and on.

"And, I know he like totally hates it that he has to sit over here away from me, he told me. But you know what I'm like totally okay with it, cuz its not like I'm never gonna see him again. And if some girl flirts with him or something and I don't see it, I'm fine with it..."

Pam stared blankly at the screen, barely taking in a word Kelly was saying. The only thing she acknowledged was Kelly leaning over the counter with her elbows propped up like what a certain shaggy-haired salesman used to do.

_Oh great, _she sighed to herself, _here I go again..._

Jim always drifted in and out of her mind throughout the day. When she was bored, or when someone did something that reminded her of him. She tried to force her thoughts onto other things, like work or visiting her mom on the weekend, but she always found herself right back where she started. It was like thinking of him was as natural as breathing.

"Cuz he told me I'm the prettiest girl he's ever seen (which made me like burst into tears), and I know that's why he'd never cheat on me. Also, I've got like the best clothes in this office. People are like always staring. But no offense to you Pam! I mean, I think you're really pretty, but sometimes the clothes you wear. Seriously people will think your depressed or something... Do you think you have anything else? Like maybe sexier work clothes? I could bring you something from home! Or we could online shop, like right now!! Omigod, that's an awesome idea! Pam, don't you think that's an awesome idea?"

She hardly registered this last question before Kelly was pushing Pam out of her seat and taking her place in front of her computer.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Pam asked, confused. Standing over the desk, she thought there was something she missed.

"Pam, you're so funny." Kelly said fondly while clicking over to the Boston Store website. "Okay, I need to know you're sizes." She grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, looking at Pam expectantly.

Pam was a little flustered. "Uh, Kelly I don't want to online shop. Plus, we're not allowed on our work computers."

Kelly ignored the last statement. "Why don't you want to shop online? Cute clothes always make me feel better!"

Pam didn't answer. The truth was that when Jim left, and when she called off the engagement, and got a new apartment, her life was so scattered. She felt like nothing was the same. Her clothes were dull and boring, she knew, but they were the only thing that felt like home to her.

Like when Jim was still here.

Kelly went on, "Come _on _Pam, it'll be fun! I'll help you if you don't know what to buy. Please?"

Pam sighed slightly and muttered "okay" before plopping down on the extra fold-up chair behind her. It wasn't like Kelly would replace her entire wardrobe, right?

Kelly clapped excitedly, "Yay! Now, lets get started..!"

Pam actually had a mildly enjoyable time with Kelly scrolling through the cute tops and pretty pencil skirts, with her stopping occasionally to give her opinion on an article of clothing. It was better than answering phones, anyway.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed. And they had yet to put anything in their cart. Kelly suddenly gasped and stopped at a silk, low-cut red blouse. "Omigod Pam this is perfect!!" she squealed happily, turning to face Pam. "Don't you think?" Pam had to admit, it was very pretty.

"Yeah, it's awesome," she said quietly, her smile faltering a little.

Kelly noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern shining through her heavily made-up eyes.

Pam suddenly plastered a smile on her face; a smile she was sure would fool Kelly. "Oh, nothing. Let's just get the blouse."

Kelly shook her head. "Pam, if you don't like the blouse, then we shouldn't buy it." Her voice was low and sympathetic, like she wasn't really referring to the shirt. Pam was slightly taken aback at the sudden change of her tone of voice.

Pam shifted her eyes to the computer screen and stared at the picture of the blouse. She wasn't ready to tell Kelly about the problems in her life. Not yet.

"No, I...I like the blouse." Pam said quietly, now staring at her hands resting on her lap. "It's...nothing," As if on autopilot, she stood up and walked around her desk. She wasn't angry at Kelly or anything, she just felt a sudden need to leave the subject alone. Walking away from her desk, she headed toward the kitchen, thinking she could make herself some tea.

Kelly immediately followed her. "Pam! What's wrong?" she asked, trailing behind her into the kitchen.

"Pam!"

She took Pam's elbow and stopped her, right at the edge of the kitchen counter. Pam turned to look at Kelly, who had not lost the sympathy in her eyes. A weird need to start bawling on her shoulder was suddenly overwhelming.

"It's...nothing." she said again. It was just a blouse. Why did she have to react like this?

Pam didn't know how or why, but Kelly seemed to understand what was really bothering her. "Pam, I know your life is a little out of whack lately, with the wedding off and Jim being gone and everything, but maybe new clothes are what you really need." She shrugged, "Your clothes reflect who you are; they do for me." She smiled.

Pam instinctively fiddled with with the now nonexistent ring around her finger, thinking. Kelly may have had a point. She was so determined to put her life back on track, to the way things used to be, that she didn't even think that 'on track' could be something totally different. A whole new Beesly. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"There's that smile." Kelly said fondly, sounding like an adoring mother.

Pam smiled wider, wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck in a friendly hug. She was truly thankful for a friend like Kelly, annoying as she may be.

"Okay, lets go get that blouse." she said quietly after she let go. Kelly led the way.

* * *

_Again, thanks for the reviews!! I may write about Oscar/Kevin next. Please tell me what you think..._


	4. Holly and Kevin

_Hey guys, thanks again for your reviews!! This story takes place during 5th season Weight Loss and is Holly/Kevin centric. So enjoy!!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the office or anyone in it. But if I did I would own Andy:)

* * *

She doubts she has ever been this embarressed in her entire life. True, she had had her moments in middle school. Like when Robby Sherwood announced to the whole class that she liked Dustin Farrow. Or the egg-salad locker incident. Or on her twelfth birthday when some stupid kids replaced the frosting on her cupcake with toothpaste. She had run to the bathroom, gagging and crying, with all the children watching her and laughing. Yes, those had been horribly embarressing...

But those moments, at least, were not on camera_._

It seemed like it was glaring at her; the lens burning her cheeks warm as everyone in the office looked at her. Most looked confused, Angela looked smug, but worst of all, Kevin looked hurt. Like she had personally offended him, which was true in a way.

"Do you think that I'm retarded?" Kevin asked forcefully.

Of course, this was Dwight's fault. He was the one who told her Kevin was mentally challenged in the first place, probably thinking this was some hilarious joke. She tried explaining this to him, but all that came out were a few stutters. She felt like she was choking on that toothpaste cupcake all over again.

She had to get out of there. She apologized, and quickly turned to walk toward the annex, hoping to escape all the stares and Angela's evil smirk.

The annex was mercifully empty, and Holly sank gratefully into her chair. No cameras were here to witness her flaming cheeks or her shaky hands, and she was happy to be alone for the moment. She ran her hands over her face quickly before focusing on work, hoping to get her mind off of what had just happened. She desperately wanted a glass of water, but didn't dare go out to the main office area with the memory of all those eyes staring at her, mocking her humiliation. She was basically trapped here for the time being.

Nothing happened for a good 5 or 10 minutes. She tried her hardest to focus on the files in front of her, but found it getting increasingly difficult. She heard the door leading to the kitchen suddenly open and footsteps coming closer. She bent her head closer to the files, thinking it was just Kelly coming back to her desk, but the voice behind her wasn't the high-pitched warble of her deskmate:

"Holly?"

It was Kevin. Cheeks going red, she whipped her head around and looked up at him. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, but she had to talk to him sometime or another.

"Kevin," Holly politely nodded and indictated a swivel chair next to her desk. It was time to be professional.

He sat down, looking uncomfortable. He was about to say something when Holly quickly interrupted. "Look, Kevin, I'm really sorry about what happened," she confessed in a rush, and he stared blankly at her. How did she not realize till now that he wasn't mentally challenged? "It was my first day, and Dwight thought he was being funny by telling me that you were slow in your brain. I really am sorry." she insisted, looking Kevin in the eye.

He was silent for a few seconds, and Holly waited with bated breath. Did he not believe her? Or was he just as awkward and uncomfortable as she was? Finally, he spoke.

"I know it's not your fault." he said slowly, and Holly felt relieved. He went on, "But, I was just...wondering..." he still looked uncomfortable when he finally spit it out, "Could you, like...still treat me the same?"

Holly was flabbergasted. She hadn't expected him to say that. But what was he implying? That he wanted her to treat him like he was slow in his brain? She was at a loss for words.

"Ummm..." Holly wished Kevin would clarify a little, and luckily he spoke up.

"It's just, that...you were really nice to me, and stuff, when you thought I was retarded..." now he _really_ looked uncomfortable, and Holly was feeling twinges of sympathy, "And, you know, if you kept treating me like I was slow, then..." He paused, "Everyone here treats me like an idiot. And then you came here and you were really nice and helpful and stuff. I just want you to still be my friend," He said the last part very fast. His face was bright red and he was looking down, like he was in middle school and asking a girl to the dance.

Holly was touched. Not only was this the last she thought he would say, she suddenly realized that Kevin was actually a pretty normal guy. A little slow, dare she say, but still normal. She smiled.

"Of course I'll still be your friend," she said in a kind, loving voice; the one she had been using with him for the past few weeks. She even gave him a pat on the arm and a warm smile, "And I promise not to treat you any different than I have been if that's what you want."

Kevin gave her a jowly smile, "Cool." he said smugly before pounding her fist, getting up, and walking toward the door to the kitchen.

Holly smiled to herself, the embarressment of that day seeming to evaporate. Grinning, she quickly turned to her desk and got back to work.

* * *

_So please do what you guys do best and review!!! My next story is gonna be Andy/Erin, what do you think?_


	5. Andy and Erin

_Hey! Thank you all again for the awesome reviews!!! They make my day:) This is my Andy/Erin fic set around Michael Scott Paper Co. I'm sorry I don't know much about Erin, so I made up most of this stuff. So read and enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own the office like Michael is in love with Toby...

* * *

She always hated her first name.

She didn't know why. All of her friends had said 'Kelly' was pretty (plus she was named after Kelly Clarkson, so that's a bonus). Her mom always loved the name Kelly, and told her that she would learn to love her name too. Kelly just sounded like a shallow, superficial girly-girl that wasn't like her at all. To her, her middle name sounded way better.

Yes, Erin was definetely a better name than Kelly.

She had always thought so, and tried on countless occasions to replace her first name with her second. In grade school, she would always sign her name on her assignments "Erin Kelly Hannon", until her teachers scolded her for it. In high school, when she met new people, she would claim her name was Erin. But that would always backfire when her other friends met them and revealed her real name. After college when she temped at offices, she would ask people to call her Erin, but no one ever remembered. She thought she was doomed to be Kelly forever.

That's why when she got the receptionist job at Dunder-Mifflin, she didn't bother with the whole 'I prefer Erin to Kelly' bit because what was the point? Nobody would remember, and it wasn't like she was going to work there forever.

But, that didn't stop her from being pleasantly surprised that there was another girl at the office named Kelly.

She was a young, Indian woman in Customer Service who basically filled every pre-constructive definition of her name. She was loud, talkative, and obviously jealous that there was another girl at the office named Kelly. She didn't bother telling her she preferred Erin. Again, what was the point?

When Charles got frustrated, like she thought he would, that there were two Kelly's in the office, she found her chance to make a new impression on these people. He tried calling Kelly 'Kapoor', and her 'Hannon', but she quickly cut in...

"If we're switching names, can I be Erin? It's my middle name." she held her breath hopefully.

"Erin. Okay, that's very pretty..." Charles complimented, and Erin glowed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to work here after all.

Erin walked back to her desk, pleased with her new name and the prospect of sharing it with the rest of her coworkers. She plopped down on her chair and looked up to see a man with an overbright smile walking toward her. She remembers him as Andy.

"Why 'ello they-ah, Miss Kelly of Reception!" he said in a mock British accent, "Would you do me the honor of faxing these reports to the gentlemen and women of Penn Starr?" He bowed to her and handed her some papers to be faxed.

Erin giggled. This man was really goofy. "Sure. And I'm going by my middle name now: Erin." She corrected him, setting the papers down and standing up.

"Oh really? That's very pretty. Ehh-rin." He sounded it out, like it was some foreign name he had never heard before, "Erin is Scarin'...Erin is Scarin' us all! Run from her or die!"

Erin, seeing an opportunity, put on her most evil face and bared her teeth like her cat did when he was angry. She held her arms out Frankenstein-style and curled her fingers like claws, walking slowly around her desk and toward Andy like a zombie.

"Oh no! Erin is Scarin' me!! Erin is Scarin' me!!" Andy yelled and pretended to run from her, only to jog in place and have Erin catch up to him. With a roar she wrapped her hands around his neck, pretending to choke him. "Never try to outrun Erin the Scarin' Monster!" she hissed in her most evil monster voice. "She will always find you..."

Andy retched and fell to the floor, making a spectacular show of being dead. Breaking the spell, Erin dropped her scary demeanor and burst out laughing. Andy laughed from the floor too, and Erin helped him up, still cracking up. They both were too busy laughing and they didn't notice anyone around them stare at them incredulously or Jim smirking at the camera. Andy and Erin quickly made there way to the break room, still choking on their laughter.

When they were alone, Erin soon quieted down, but was still giggling slightly. "That was funny," she chuckled to Andy, who looked exhausted from laughing so much. He smile that overbright smile at her again.

"It was well worth it! I haven't pull something that good since my Cornell days!" he smiled fondly at the memory. He was silent for a minute and Erin was feeling a little uncomfortable.

She checked her watch. "I should get back to work," she said hastily, walking back to the door, "I still need to send those faxes..."

"Okay! I'll see you, Miss _Erin _of Reception, later," he grinned toothily at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Walking back to her desk, she realized it would be worth it to work here for a few years just to have someone else around who loved her middle name just as much as she did.

* * *

_Review please and thank you..._


End file.
